Sorry, Right Number
by Hope1234
Summary: Based on one of Stephen King's books. The penguin's get a phone call, and the talker is sobbing. They decide to investigate to find the person, but three questions float in all their minds... 'Why did they make that call' 'Why does it sound so familiar' and 'Who is it'. Will they uncover the mystery, or be drawn into the confusing turns along their journey...
1. The Beginning?

Hope: Yep this is based on Stephen King's Sorry, Right Number. I love that story so much, and I thought of a way to put it into a penguin's story! :D

Chapter 1: The Beginning?

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was a dark night in the zoo. The penguins were all up late at night. Skipper was trying to tape the latest episode of Lunacorns for Private. Kowalski was working on some new inventions on the table. Rico was cutting sushi for a late night snack. Suddenly the phone rang. Private, Skipper, and Rico looked up to it, but Kowalski picked it up. "Hello?" Kowalski said into the receiver.

On the other line a sobbing voice was talking- "P-please…. Y-y….. take…. Im… o…". The phone suddenly hung up.

"Who was that?" Private asked.

"I don't know…" Kowalski answered while hanging the phone up….

(2 days later…)

Kowalski was the only one in the base two days later. The phone once again rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?" he said while writing in his notepad.

"Ta…him… hosi…. Now!" the voice sobbed again, and Kowalski could swear that voice sounded so familiar.

"Who is this?" Kowalski asked suddenly frightened.

"Hosi….l…. no!" the voice said again.

"What's a hois?" Kowalski asked confused. Suddenly the phone announced the call had been dropped. Kowalski pondered for a while. That voice sounded so familiar… but Kowalski just couldn't pin it down…

Later that night Kowalski decided to ask the others if they had heard anyone sobbing in the zoo. "No everyone looks alright, and even cheerful with the new party coming up" Skipper answered.

"Why Kowalski?" Private asked. Kowalski explained to them the strange phone call. Before the others could say anything; the phone rang once again. Skipper picked it up, and said- "Yes?".

Then he set it down, and pressed it onto speakers. "Tak…. Hosi…. Soon!" it said over the intercom. "That voice sounds so familiar…" Private commented.

"Yeah a little too familiar to go unnoticed… boys it's time to investigate" Skipper said as they all left forgetting to turn off the phone.

"He's going to die! Don't let him die…" the voice shouted then the phone hung up….

Hope: Oh suspenseful… who was that on the other line? Why do they sound so familiar? Who is going to die?


	2. Visiting Marlene

Hope: Geez… I haven't updated forever! Geez again… Holly cheese and crackers! Whatever I posted two chapters to hopefully make up for such bad timing…

Chapter 2: Visiting Marlene's

The penguins suddenly busted into Marlene's cave. Marlene jumped up in surprise from sitting on her bed. "Marlene we need Intel!" Skipper said to her. "What do you need Skipper?" Marlene asked. "Have you heard anyone sobbing lately?" Kowalski asked. "You know I actually got this phone call early. It sounded like someone I knew, but it was so crackly and I couldn't figure out what they were saying…" Marlene said.

"Hmm… so it even sounds familiar to Marlene?" Kowalski pondered. "Are you guys investigating it or something?" Marlene asked. "Yeah it keeps calling us for some reason, and we can't figure it out ether…" Kowalski mentioned. "Why don't you guys just run it through a decoder?" Marlene said. "Why didn't I think of that?" Kowalski face palmed himself. "Back to the base men! Move!" Skipper said leading the men out of the cave. Marlene shook her head and sighed.

~ (Back at the base)

Kowalski was setting up his decoder to hook up to the phone. "Hopefully this phone has memory" Kowalski said tapping it. The phone instantly put the same message from early on. "Ta…him…hosi…Now!" the phone shouted. "Okay now to decode the message" Kowalski said pressing the button.

'Take…him…hospital…Now!' the decoder shouted. "Take him to the hospital now… I presume" Kowalski stated rubbing his chin. "Who do we take to the hospital? And that message didn't really show us who made that call…" Skipper said. The decoder then said- "the message origin cannot be detected. It is from unknown area, and caller is unknown. Although message was made from Base continentals…".

"Wait this is saying the person who was calling… was in this base?!" Kowalski said surprised. "That's impossible! We have everything locked up tight!" Skipper stated shocked. "Yeah it's weird…" Kowalski replied…

Hope: End! Thank you for reading so far! More still to come!


End file.
